


want you beside me now

by goldmuffin



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), Super Junior, TWICE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldmuffin/pseuds/goldmuffin
Summary: Junmyeon is a teacher dealing with the usual problems of one.He believes his only remedy is at home waiting for him.





	want you beside me now

Junmyeon loves his job. He really does. Being a Highschool teacher had its perks. For one, all of his students were rather fond of him, save for the brats whose parents always have the audacity to barge in the faculty room and demand why their child is failing when said child barely even attended their classes.

Perhaps it was because of his caring nature. Yes, his subject is boring (World History) but he always found a way to make it fun. Well, fun from a teenager's perspective. He was always very conscious whether his students were comfortable or not. When they had problems, he was always ready to lend a hand (except if the case involves money).

He would never forget the many times that his students threw a surprise birthday party for him and during teachers' day.

Suffice to say, he is the teens' favourite.

But of course, not everyday is a good day. Especially when a fight between a “love triangle” breaks out.

“Okay Mr. Huang, what is all this ruckus about?”

Renjun huffs but remains silent. The other kid, Jaemin, only rolls his eyes in annoyance.

“Sir Kim—”

“Hush, Mr. Lee. I want to hear from these two. Now, why on Earth did you two just beat each other up?”

Truth to be told, Junmyeon already knew the reason. Jeno had asked out Jaemin two days ago and it spread like wildfire. As for Renjun, he had always carried a torch for Jeno. The reason that he wanted the two to vocalize the problem is for them to realize just how stupid and petty it was. Junmyeon himself had gotten a boyfriend after graduating college and these kids hadn't hit eighteen yet and are now fighting over “the love of their lives”.

It took them an hour before they spoke up. The results were too much. Renjun left crying, Jeno felt guilty, Jaemin won and Junmyeon was mentally drained.

He groans and stretches on his seat, catching the attention of one of his fellow teachers.

“Teens these days, eh? Such a headache.” Jihyo remarked and Junmyeon could only nod before crashing his head on his desk.

“And we have two more fucking hours before we can leave this shit hole.” Joohyun muttered, frustrated. Junmyeon throws a thumbs up her way, still resting his head on the tabletop.

“Clean that mouth, Ms. Bae.” Minseok lightly scolds.

“I'm perfectly capable of cleaning, oppa. It's a wonder how you remain calm when those brats scream over your hell of a subject.”

“They just need to see the beauty of Calculus.”

“After 45 years, I still haven't seen that.” Their oldest companion, Heechul, snickered.

“Whatever.”

_Two hours._

_Two hours until freedom._

_Two hours until he can run onto his boyfriend's warmth._

“Get up, lazy asses. We got brains to drill.” Minseok announces and they all groaned.

* * *

 

“Class dismissed. See you all on Monday!”

“Yes, sir!”

Junmyeon lets out a sigh of absolute relief. The first hour he had spent in Class Gamma was stressful. Two students are supposed to report, but it just so happens that they were the careless ones. Junmyeon had to hold himself from ripping his own hair off and instead discussed on his own. Thankfully, the second and last class saved him from officially losing it. He almost cried out his gratitude when he entered and saw the reporters' visual aids already on the board and saw that one of said reporters is their best in class. Probably even their best in the whole tenth grade level.

As he was about to leave the room, a breathless and sweaty Lee Donghyuk comes barging in.

“Sir! Sir, Jaemin and Renjun are at it again! And Mark hyung got hurt!”

Well, there goes his sanity.

* * *

 

As expected, he arrives to the sight of approximately half of the school's population gathered around a fighting Na Jaemin and Huang Renjun, with poor class president Mark Lee in the middle trying to break the fight.

_Lord, if he does not come home to Yifan's embrace, he will surely die of stress._

“Sir Kim is here!” One of the teens yelled as they see the fuming teacher. They all back off. Junmyeon takes a deep breath and with his authorative voice, demands, “Na, Huang, to the Guidance Councilour's office. Now.”

Without further ado, the four plus Donghyuk make their way to the said office.

On the way, Junmyeon asks, “Where's Jeno?”  
“He went home early for some reason.” Jaemin answered.

As they arrive at the office, Junmyeon hisses as he sees its door locked. Of course, of all days, Do Kyungsoo just had to be absent now. He takes a deep breath and gestures for Donghyuk.

“Go fetch Miss Bae. Tell her it's urgent.”

The boys physically paled at the thought. If there was one person they were truly scared of, it's Miss Bae Joohyun.

In a few minutes, Donghyuk returns with both Joohyun and Minseok on tow. The latter had come to get his nephew Mark who had a growing bruise around his left eye. Donghyuk leaves with them.

As for Joohyun, she pats Junmyeon's back. “I'll take it from here.”

Junmyeon nods and almost hugs the woman in gratitude but he knew that Joohyun pretty much hated any walking being with a dick.

“Okay boys, let's get this stupid shit cleared once and for all, okay?”

Junmyeon curses underneath his breath. Of course, Joohyun just had to show off her colorful vocabulary.

As much as he wanted to go back and deal with his students instead, he is desperate for Yifan's comfort .

* * *

 

As he was about to pull up and park, he sees his boyfriend rushing out from their apartment, seeming alert. Junmyeon feels worry and confusion take over him and quickly exits his car.

“Yifan?”

When Yifan hears him, Junmyeon sees the way his body relaxes. The tall man hastily walks up to him and gathers the younger in his embrace. Junmyeon feels a good chunk of weight lift off his shoulders.

“God, I was so worried.” Yifan mumbles to his neck as his holds him tighter.

“Worried? Why?”

“You're late and you are usually home by 5:30...”

Warmth consumes Junmyeon and he could not stop the grin that broke out on his face. He brings his arms around Yifan and rubs soothing circles on his back.

“Oh baby... I just had to deal with two lovestruck kids. Nothing too bad.” He coos at him as he buries his face on the man's chest, taking in the pleasant, unique smell that is Yifan.

“You're okay now, right? They didn't stress you too much, right?”

Junmyeon wants to cry. He is such a lucky man.

“I'm fine. I really am. Now, let's get inside before the ahjummas scold us for staying out in the cold.”

Once they were inside, Yifan immediately plants his lips on Junmyeon's, engaging in a slow, soft kiss. Junmyeon hums happily and brings a hand to the side of Yifan's neck, caressing it.

They pull away and rest their foreheads on each other. Yifan has one of his gummy smiles that always sent Junmyeon straight to the heavens.

“Takeout for dinner?” Yifan mumbles.

“Yeah, but I need to take a nap first. Come with me?” Junmyeon whispers back. Yifan gives him a quick peck and nods.

Once inside their shared bedroom, Yifan goes to take a quick bath first. Junmyeon felt too tired to join him so instead he goes straight to Yifan's drawers and rummages around. He finds Yifan's red wool sweater. He strips off his own clothes, and takes a fresh pair of boxers from his own stuff. He then pulls the sweater over him and breathes in Yifan's scent.

He giggles and goes to throw himself on the bed before dozing off.

Yifan steps out from the shower with a towel around his waist. He does not notice the sleeping form on the bed and simply makes way to his drawers. He plans to wear the wool sweater that his mother had bought for him as gift. As he searches through his stuff, he finds that the article of clothing is gone.He frowns.

“Junmyeon, have you seen the sweater mom bought for me? I could have sworn it was right here—”

When he had turned to the bed, the sight that greets him takes his breath away.

Junmyeon was fast asleep and as usual, curled up in a ball. He had his whole body inside Yifan's favorite sweater and a pout was prominent on his beautiful face. Yifan also notices a pair of purple boxers peeking out from the oversized clothing.

Yifan sighs dreamily.

Damn. This is the man he is in love with.

Yifan breaks out from his trance (which contained of him and his boyfriend in white suits and saying their vows) and instead grabs anything to cover himself up before setting himself on the bed and spooning his boyfriend.

Once Junmyeon feels arms wrap around him, he turns over to face Yifan and rests his head on the man's chest, throwing an arm around him. They continue to tangle their legs then Yifan kisses the younger's forehead.

“I love you.”

“Yeah, me too...”

As Yifan starts to doze off as well, Junmyeon smiles.

If this is what he comes home to everyday, he can face any kind of bullshit his way.

_Damn it. Now Joohyun has affected his own vocabulary._


End file.
